fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinth (Game)
Labyrinth is the first installment in the original series of the same name and contrasry to many many previous trailers and announcements the game is finallized to be a fighting game with a big emphasis on creating and capturing territory. The cast is almost entirely rodents jsut as the origanal intent was of the series. Labyrinth is developed by Fritez Franchise for the Nintnedo 3DS. Setting Gameplay Battle System Labytinth's fighting engine is much similar in style to the Super Smash Bros. series, as players can move around acrobatically in stages of different layouts, but the similarities end there. When a battle begins moving around in any location while holding x will turn that area a barely seeable hue of the player's player color, there are outlines on the borders of these spaces to help them be more visable. This space is considered the player's territory which gives them advantages to having alot of it. Being hit in your own territory will negate damage but make some of the territory become the opponent's and being hit in the enemy territory will do damage, making territory a very important aspect to cover. Making territory however drains the player's magic gauge which once fully used the player has to wait a long time for it to recharge, the bar can be filled faster by draining some of your own territory. The player can also use an Ace which acts as a powerful attack that can deal aton of damage or gain alot of enemy territory, however with the exception of gained enemy territory the player will lose all territory after the attack. Each character has multiple Ace cards each starting off with two and can unlock four more for a total of six. There are also specail colorless aces that can be used by all characters. Some moves also take advantage of territory, such as luring opponents in, setting traps in the opponents territory or even swapping territory location with the opponent. Overworld Not only does the game have a uniue battle system but a unique 3D overworld called a labyrinth that all players explore to find treasure, face tempioral challanges and trigger battles with other opponents. Each one is large and maze-like and has a handful of battle stage layouts that are ditrimined by the location a battle is triggerd. To trigger a battle, at least two players must make contact with eachother, and insted of covering a full screen forcing the noninvoved players to spectate, it will merge two sections to seperate the battle from the players that are still exploring the Labyrinth. When a battle occurs a dust cloud is also created on the overworld and if another player makes contact they are brought into the fray. Each character has the same abilities in the battlefeild with the exception of special abilities, each rodent having one unique ability to use outside of battle. Of course actions such as walking, running and jumping is to be expected but some excel better at doign these actions than others. There are also cards on the battlefeild which can be walked over and can hold helpful items or Ace Cards for the player to use or a harmful trap. Traps warp a single player into a 2D platform room Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Hamster Havoc Games Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fritez Co.